


Happier Days

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Aged down Severus (less than ten year age difference), Cute, F/M, Fluff, Good Severus, Kissing, M/M, Multi, No Death Eaters, No Voldemort, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Total AU, Triad relationship, loosely based off of Marley And Me, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Hermione knew she shouldn’t keep what she was doing from Severus and Harry, but this was surprise and it was going to bring quite a bit of joy to their life—Hermione was getting them a puppy.Maggie was a terror even if she was cute.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Hermione Granger, Severus Snape/Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS





	Happier Days

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS) collection. 



> Thank you RavenpuffLove for Betaing this. You should go check her fic for this fest (it’s quite good).

  
”In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take.”

Hermione had wanted a dog for as long as she could remember; her mother was allergic to them, and that had put a full stop to the whole idea. But life was different now. Harry had wanted a dog too growing up, but Petunia had been rigid that they would never have such a thing. Severus, on the other hand, his childhood was different than theirs. Unlike Harry, he barely talked about growing up, a tight trap on the subject.

They had been together for three years starting out as just friends, and then something more.

Severus was roughly about eight years older than the two of them. They hadn't planned on getting together. It wasn't something that any of the odd trio has sought out. Hermione had just noticed that one Christmas Severus had no one to spend it with, and her own parents went to Australia of all places for the holidays, so she and Harry too, we're all alone.

Hermione did not know why he had taken her up on the offer, but all things considered, she was happy he did. A little too much to drink on all of their parts and then ended up in bed together. Later the next morning, Hermione insisted that Severus stay. She made breakfast; they talked about anything and everything. That morning Hermione realized she had fallen in love with the prickly potion’s master and the way her husband looked at the man across the breakfast table— Harry didn't seem far behind her. 

Severus, it took longer; it seemed as the months passed, he fought his own feelings, his fear of letting them in his heart. But, once he admitted he too loved them. They had decided together; whatever this was the rest of their lives— they wanted it. 

They had been together for three years, and she thought it was time of sorts to try something odd. Severus was stable in his job at the potion shop since coming back from France; Harry loved being a healer, and Hermione herself worked as an unspeakable. Hermione looked in the muggle newspaper. She knew her choice to not tell them about what she was planning was odd, but she knew Harry would be happy about this. Severus well, he would grumble as he always did, but he likely would be pleased as well.

Hermione Jean Potter was going to buy a puppy, a Golden Retriever, to be exact. One of her neighbors growing up had one; Roger was pretty much sunshine in a dog’s body. Their little family needed something like that. After the war, after the two men she loved’s childhoods. And maybe it would help the two men realize that they might, in a few years, be ready for children. Or at least she hoped. 

**************************

Hermione locked her father’s beat-up old station wagon that he had let her borrow for this purchase. The money was in the pocket of her heavy wool coat. She walked up the steps of the cottage and knocked on the door. 

A woman with salt and pepper hair greeted her, ”Hello, you must be Hermione, I am Lorraine, like I said on the phone. Come in and we can go meet the puppies. I have a few I think that would work for your family.”

Hermione stepped into the very muggle living room with its oak floors. Inside were a few goldens sleeping on their plush beds and a pen full of some of the cutest creatures Hermione had ever seen. Each wore a ribbon of various colors of the rainbow; many were jumping against the fence that separated them from the rest of the house. One sat at the back of the pen, watching the others behave like the puppies they were—as if she was above it all.

She wore a Slytherin green ribbon, her brown eyes bright and full of mischief. Her head was cocked to the side, and Hermione knew instantly that was her dog; that was her family’s dog. That was the type of dog that Severus could love and the kind that would bring joy to Harry.

”Lorraine, what about the one in the back?”

”I had a feeling you would like her, don't let her size fool you—she’s a spitfire. But, she's just as good as the rest. She's likely going to need an active home, though. Are you sure you are you and your husband are up for that?”

”My husband likes to sometimes go on runs in the morning, and our good friends have a boatload of kids, someone is always home.” Said Hermione, and the last second she added. ”The three of us all work slightly different hours.”

The older woman raised her eyebrow at the comment about the three of us. ”The three of us?”

Hermione rocked from one foot to the other, hoping that she had not shot herself in the foot, ”My husband and I have a roommate, Severus he's a close friend of ours.”

The woman let out a small laugh, ”Miss, I had friends like you and your men when I was in college. They were happy—if a little strange—that's what matters most, though. Isn't it? So please, Hermione, be honest with me, these puppies are like my children, and I want to know who they are going to.”

Hermione sighed and tugged on a thread on her sweater, ”Harry and I are married, and Severus, well, he's a boyfriend? Though the better term is a partner. We have been together for three years, and he's lived with us for about two years give or take.”

The woman grabbed the small puppy from the pen; she then handed her to Hermione. ”Hermione, welcome to my family of sorts. All my puppy buyers are family. Harry and Severus are part of my family, as well. Now let's go fill out the paperwork, shall we?”

*************************

Maggie chewed on the collar of Hermione’s coat as she brought her inside the home. Severus was reading on the sofa as she stepped inside. ”What’s that?” Asked Severus. ”And don't claim it followed you home.”

”Our new puppy,” She said to him with a matter of fact tone. ”She’s a surprise for Harry.”

He snapped, ”Don’t I get a say in the matter?”

Hermione smiled and laughed, ”You can help me decide where her crate is going to go and help me pick outtoys for her. Harry is rubbish in muggle stores. Her name is Maggie, though.”

Harry came in the door just then and hung up his cloak. 

”Potter, your wife, has lost her bloody mind!” Severus snarled. ”She bought a mongrel!” 

His anger was quite clear; he only called Harry ‘Potter’ when he was distraught, and the comment of ‘your wife’ cut Hermione like a knife. Harry reached for the other man—Severus seemed to have considered pulling away, but then leaned into the touch. His black eyes shut, and he sighed.

Harry said, ”Severus, we have talked about possibly getting another pet after Crooks passed away, and if I am sure of anything, Hermione didn't do this on a whim. It was likely a well thought out plan even if she didn't tell us about it. Right, Hermione?”

”She was a surprise—for the both of you, and Sev I hope you're not mad she's lovely, I promise. Golden's are some of the best dogs.”

Harry kissed the top of Severus’s head and whispered to him something that Hermione could not hear. He then walked over to his wife and said, ”What’s the little one’s name? Sev, she's adorable, and I think you will grow to like her.”

”Maggie.” Hermione said. ”Her name is Maggie, Severus sure you don't want to hold her?”

Harry reached out and took the puppy and mumbled, ”Aren't you so cute?” She nibbled on his fingers.

Severus took the puppy as Harry nearly forced her in his arms; he held her out, not bringing her close to his body. He muttered, ”You are Gryffindor, aren't you? I can tell, I know them well, you see, and you look like trouble.”

Maggie nibbled on his nose as if you answer.

*************************

Hermione wanted to laugh, but she knew that would only upset Severus more. He shouted at Maggie, ”Come here, Maggie, that's my boot! If you don't come here, I’m going to chop you up for potion ingredients!”

Maggie ran around happily with Severus’s heavy black leather boot. She was six months now; her coat had darkened slightly. Severus’s socks slid on the wooden floor. He was half-dressed, only wearing trousers, with dripping wet hair from the shower. 

The puppy shot like a golden streak under the dining room table, dropped the boot, and almost smiled at Hermione. Hermione could not hold it in anymore; she let out a giggle. 

Severus grumbled—must have heard her. He then bent down and snatched the boot off the floor. The puppy stood up, walked over to Severus, and rubbed against his leg. ”Fine, ” he muttered. Then scratched the puppy’s head. ”You know there are far better ways to get my attention than stealing my things, don't you?”

Maggie seemed to brighten at his deep soothing voice, and Hermione hugged Severus. ”You know she likely only stole your shoe because she likes you, right?” 

”There are better ways to show it.”

”She’s a puppy.” Hermione laughed, ”She needs us to train her how to behave.”

”Wish it wouldn't take so long.” Severus said, clearly frustrated.

Hermione whispered in his ear, ”Raising a puppy is a little like raising a child. It takes time.” She then kissed his pale cheek and said, ”Love, there are tons of things I want to do, but we both have to go to work.”

”Unfortunately, you are right.” Severus said, ”It doesn’t mean I don't wish it wasn’t true.” He then kissed her on the lips, his hand going to her hip, and hers going to his still-damp hair. 

Hermione pulled away; she said, ”If we don't get ready now—we are going to be late to work.”

He kissed her forehead, and then Maggie chewed on the leg of his trousers. ”And someone else needs to go to her crate, doesn't she?”

Hermione giggled, ”I think there is some truth to that.”

*****************************

Harry sat on the couch reading over work papers, with Maggie chewing on her bone next to him on the floor. Hermione sat next to him on the other side, curled into him. Severus’s head was in her lap, and she ran her fingers through his hair. This is what family feels like, thought Hermione, right here in this moment. 

Maggie was now eight months old and starting to act more like a dog finally—than a puppy. She looked like one too. And then some muggle drove by, and the bone was forgotten for barking. 

Harry cursed under his breath, and Severus nearly jumped out of his skin. Hermione untangled herself from her lovers and stomped over, somewhat frustrated by the whole situation. She had been the one to say Maggie is a puppy; puppies do things like that, don't take it personally. She grabbed the dog’s dark green collar and said quite harshly, ”Quiet.”

And with that, Maggie shut it and went back to her bone. 

Harry said, ”Hermione... I never expected you were the one who would be able to get her to be quiet.”

“Well she needs to learn that we aren’t going to tolerate that.” Hermione said quietly, “she’s no longer a puppy.”

Severus pulled Harry into his lap and said into his ear, but loud enough for Hermione to hear, “Can work be left for tomorrow? We could teach Maggie another lesson.” 

“What lesson would that be?” Asked Harry, already seeming rather interested.

“How to be bloody well left alone and ignored.” Muttered Severus. “And we could distract ourselves with something else.”

Men, thought Hermione, always thinking with the wrong head. Though she too followed them into the bedroom.

*************************

Hermione and Severus watched as Harry played Quidditch with the Weasleys, even though Maggie could surely not reach them—the silly dog still chased them from the ground. Neither she nor the potion’s master was into flying or Quidditch all that much, but they both knew that Harry enjoyed them watching, so they did. 

An unread book sat in Severus’s lap and if anyone asked he wasn't watching the silly men play the stupid game, but Hermione knew better. Severus tried to put off this air of the world could burn around him for all he cared—though she and Harry knew he cared deeply for both of them. 

Their husband, they have decided together to use the words of marriage between the three of them, ministry be damned, landed his broom and walked over to them, a golden retriever on his heels. Maggie bounced with each step, and if Hermione didn't know better, she would swear the dog was smiling. Maybe she was in her own way.

Harry kissed Hermione first and then Severus. Maggie laid her fluffy head in Hermione’s lap.

”So did you win?” She asked. ”I couldn't tell from here.” Hermione wouldn't admit it—she barely paid attention to the game, she found it quite dull. It made Harry happy, though, and that is what mattered. Just as he listened to her ramble on about her latest exciting book she had read and they both listened to Severus go on about his experiments. 

Instead of answering, Harry held up the snitch to answer her question. He then sat between them and wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them both closer to them. Everyone at Sunday dinner knew about them, and they're adopted family had accepted them. 

Molly Weasley carried a pitcher of lemonade and glasses she handed one to Harry and said to the three of them, ”Think you three soon will give me grandkids?”

”We kind of have our hands full with Maggie at the moment, but one day, maybe.” Hermione laughed, ”Speaking of which, where did that dog go?”

”Maggie? Maggie!” Harry shouted.

That's when they saw her, running around with what looked to be a raw potato. She looked rather proud of herself. They stood to chase after the wayward dog, who seemed to be enjoying her favourite game—keep away.

Harry caught her by the collar and got the ball-shaped food from her mouth. 

Severus was sweating in the summer heat, his long black hair clinging to his pale now slightly red face. He spit out harshly, ”Did I ever tell you how much I prefer cats?”

Hermione laughed, ”You mentioned it once or twice.”

Harry handed Molly the potato and said, ”As Hermione said, one day, but right now we have our hands full with a slightly goofy dog who has a thing for stealing things.”

Molly laughed, ”I think my children were far easier than Maggie, but to each their own.”

Hermione, Harry, Severus, and Maggie were a family even if they didn't look like others—and they were going to enjoy happier days, because that's all you could do. Maggie smiled up at them as if she had won some sort of prize, and maybe she had. But, so had they a prize that was their family. 

”Happiness is a puppy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
